Let Me Give Your Heart A Break,Naruto
by IloveNaruIno
Summary: Naruto has a life he wanted,but his love life is a disaster.Sakura never cared about him,and he has loved her for years.How will he deal with it? An unlikely person heals his aching heart.Inspired by Demi Lovato's song "Give Your Heart A Break". Enjoy!


Naruto was completely fed up with his life. Sure,he was a village hero,everyone respected him now,he became an excellent shinobi. But his love life... It turned out to be a disaster.

He was in love with Sakura for years. He spent ages watching her chase after Sasuke,while he couldn't do a thing to get her attention. It hurt. Like hell. It was eating him up every day. And then she dares take advantage of his feelings by lying to him that she loves him just to chase Sasuke on her own.

"Why..." he thought. "Why couldn't she love me?..."

Secretly,Ino was watching him. As he sat alone on the top of the Hokage Mountain,his heart aching,all she could do was watch. Or was it all she could do? Even though everyone used to treat him like trash,once she met him,she knew he was a good person. His clumsiness and smiling face made him...how would she put it...charming. She liked Sasuke at the start,too. But then she began to notice him. His blonde hair,shining like the sun. His cerulean eyes,holding so much sadness in them. And before she knew it,she had it bad for him. She never wanted to admit it. At least,over the years,they became good friends. "It's time I step out of the shadow and tell him what I think." said Ino to herself.

"Naruto...",she said barely audible.

"Oh,hey Ino. Didn't see you there",he replied,with his usual sheepish grin.

They had a lively chat and she could see him happy. For now,if nothing else.

But it was time to break the ice.

"Naruto...how long until you forget about her?"

He was startled. What could he say? She hit the spot. The image of Sakura wouldn't leave his mind. But now that he thinks about it,Ino was kind of growing on him. She was always there for him. She never shunned him. Instead,she accepted him. Listened to him. Consoled him when needed. She had this vibrant personality that just spread positivity around. Not to mention she was beautiful. Maybe,just maybe,she could make him forget...

"Naruto? Answer me."

"I don't know,Ino. There is someone who is slowly taking her place. I'm not sure yet. But maybe,she can make me forget. And fill my mind with thoughts about her."

"Really? That's one lucky girl,hehehe.",she faked a smile and clenched her fists. OK,so he was slowly forgetting about Sakura. But who was that girl? She wished it could be her. Out of all guys she knew,he was the one who could give her what she wanted. A real relationship. No lies,no mind games,no cheating.

"Uh...Naruto,I need to go. My father needs me. I promised I would train with him today."

"No problem. See you,Ino."

Days passed. They hung out together. Opened up to each other. She could see he was vulnerable. He could see she was not fake. With both strengths and weaknesses,they knew each other. To the core. But neither one spoke of their feelings. She brought him happiness. He brought her comfort. A perfect balance.

She could not take it anymore. He was hurting,that was obvious. She managed to somewhat put him at ease,but it was still no good. So,she decided it was time to pay him a visit.

But before that,she dressed up a bit,did her hair and went to her desk.

_Maybe lyrics would open up his eyes._ She took a piece of paper,wrote the lyrics,put them in an envelope and sealed it. _This should do_,she thought to herself,feeling content.

In about 15 minutes she was at his place. As she knocked lightly on the door,they immediately opened,and a surprised blonde was standing in the doorway.

"Ino? I didn't expect to see you here."

"I thought you could use some company,",she said with a smile,"you've been lonely lately."

He took the sight of her in. She looked like a goddess to him. And she had a heart of an angel. _Why haven't I noticed her before?_ _What was I doing all this time? _

"Come in,I'll prepare us some ramen,if you'd like."

"Sure."

As she waited for ramen,she remembered the lyrics she had written. She sneaked out to his room,and put the envelope on his night table. _I hope he sees this..._

She returned just in time to see him coming out of the kitchen,holding two bowls of ramen. As they ate,they talked about anything and everything. She could make him laugh like no one else. Her words provided comfort,her presence chased away loneliness. Time flew by and it was already past midnight.

"It's late,I should get going,Naruto. Thanks for everything."

"Always,Ino." _Always..._

As he watched her leave,he felt something. He felt he wanted her there. Every day. All the time. She made him forget. He didn't think about Sakura anymore. All he wanted now was to be with Ino. No matter how oblivious about feelings he was,this he knew-she had undoubtedly won his heart. Probably the most unlikely person for him to fall in love with. But there he was,feelings overwhelming him with each passing second.

_I need to try to sleep so I can see her again tomorrow...But how can I sleep? Not like this..._

He proceeded to his room,only to find an orange envelope on his night table. This was written on it:

"_This is for you,Naruto. There is something you should know,and I think this might open your eyes."_

A letter? Who was it from? What does he need to open his eyes for? He opened the envelope,curiosity finally getting the best of him. He saw there were lyrics inside. So he started reading.

"_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared,it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait,to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away_

_Some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe I can ease the ache,the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break..."_

By the time he finished reading,he was astounded. Who wrote this for him? He looked at the lyrics once again and spotted a small signature in the right lower corner. It said : _Ino._

_Ino? What... She... wow..._

He knew she felt the same way now. It was still unbelievable,though. She was in love with him. Finally,someone to love him back. His love would not be wasted this time.

Ino was long in her bed by now. But she couldn't sleep. She knew that sooner or later,he would see the lyrics she had written. _What will he say? Maybe I shouldn't have done this yet. I don't wanna be hurt. He's probably still in love with Sakura. She might be my best friend,but she has no idea what she lost. And now I..._

Her train of thought was interrupted by a light knock on her window. She turned around,only to see Naruto,the only boy she truly was in love with.

"Ino? Can I have a minute? I promise I won't be long. I need to talk to you. Please let me in."

Ino surely didn't expect to see Naruto now. He probably read the lyrics and now came to talk to her about them. Who knows what he had to say,and she was afraid of what she would hear. But she swallowed her fear and let him in. No sooner than his feet touched the floor of Ino's room,he pulled her into a tight embrace. She was flustered. Her face was red like a tomato. Her heart was beating so loudly that she thought he could surely hear it. She started to ease into his arms as he spoke:

"Hey. I read your lyrics."

_What if this goes wrong? What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

"I love you too,Ino."

She moved away a bit and looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying. Why was it this hard for her to believe? _This must be a dream._

But she realized it's quite real once he kissed her. They were hugging and kissing for some time. They both felt like they could stay this way forever...

Unfortunately,they had to part once they heard someone walking to Ino's room. He quickly kissed her and said he will come see her in the morning.

After all this time,she found someone who can stand her. Who respects her the way she is. Who won't judge her and shun her,but accept her.

Her father came into her room.

"Ino,what happened? I heard some strange noise coming from here."

Her brain could barely process what he said. She was still completely dazed by what happened just a little while ago. She smiled at him,then turned back to the window.

"I was opening the window. I wanted to have a better look at the wonderful sky tonight."

The sky was truly magnificent. There seemed to be even more stars than ever,the moon was full,and it seemed like glitter was poured on a dark blue silk.

_We will be happy together. We will give each others' hearts a break._


End file.
